honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Nier: Automata
Nier: Automata is the 148th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing video game Nier: Automata. ''It was published on May 2, 2017. ''Nier: Automata ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Nier: Automata on YouTube "Casually destroys your ability to love and turns you into a nihilist forever!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Nier: Automata Script From the studio PlatinumGames that brought you frenetic action games about dominatrixes 2, comes an action game about giant battles, giant robots, and even bigger android butts. Okay, now I get why the internet likes this one! Nier: Automata Experience a hit series that seemingly came out of nowhere -- unless you're one of the twelve people that played the previous game. And get ready to open your mind as you immerse yourself in an action game that goes from mild fanservice to blistering battles, to a philosophical mindf*ck that'll leave you questioning the meaning of your existence. But don't worry, the thighs will always be there for you. Thick, thick robo-thighs! Slide on the unnecessary blindfolds of 2B and 9S, a pair of badass battle androids build to defend humanity, alongside an army of Victoria's Secret models and little boys in shorts! As they fight an endless war against a bunch of generic orb machines and their masters and Eve, the most anime robots ever created, to rid the earth of the machine scourge and reclaim the planet for humanity, despite the fact you are also robots. Pretty messed up, right? You ain't seen nothing yet! Jet through Automata's first half, a breezy action RPG with an anime ass plotline and some goofy side characters that you'll carve through with ease doing subquests here and there and never taking things too seriously -- until you cakewalk your way to a cathartic ending that leaves you with a feeling of satisfaction and hope. Then watch in horror as the subsequent playthroughs shatter your pleasant illusions as Nier casually destroys your ability to love and turns you into a nihilist forever! It's a pretty good ending and everything, but it really doesn't make up for the lifelong emotional trauma... Blast your enemies into scrap in Platinum's patented coked out ice-in-a-blender combat as you switch seamlessly between third person action and a bullet hell shooter! And explode your opponents with special moves, weapon combos, and perfect dodges until you feel like a true master of the android ninja lady arts! Then unlock the hacking mechanic and wonder why they even put it in the game. Seriously, Geometry Wars is cool and all, but can I go back to cutting dudes in half with my giant sword, please? Come for the stylish gameplay and stay for the existentialism as Yoko Taro weaves themes of humanity, identity and free will into machines that look like they could be in a WALL-E sequel. Then watch as they do messed up stuff like: have robot sex, performing robot Shakespeare, forming a cult, committing machine suicide kind of all the time, and cannibalizing their own kind! Then, if that wasn't enough, strap in as Nier goes all Metal Gear on you by: switching characters mid-battle; letting you kill yourself by taking off the wrong item; having 26 different endings including death by mackerel; having a super tough credit sequence you have to play; and permanently deleting your save files at the end to rub it in! All because they let this guy make a video game. And you thought you were dedicated to cosplay! This dude is wearing the moon from Majora's Mask all the time! So put on your lacy unmentionables, float those katanas on your back, and ready your butts for an action game that has no business being as good as it is! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a mental breakdown about fictional robots. (Cries) They were too pure for us.... Too pure! Starring: 2B or not 2-Ohh, I get it; Whines S 9S; 2A or not 2NOPE-- No, That Doesn't Work; Rockem Sockem Feelbot Pascal; Barry and Ashley Olsen and Eve; Nurse Joyless and Popola; Your Typical AI Overlord N2; and Eternal Questions About The Nature of the Soul. for Nier: Automata ''was 'Guilt: I got a lotta.']] 'Guilt: I got a lotta' Love or hate this game, you gotta admit, the music was incredible! If you don't like this, you might actually be a monster! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Nier: Automata 'has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend noted "Honest Game Trailers goes straight for the throat or, more specifically, a different part of the body when they bite into Nier: Automata. As their video description points out, this is a 'game about giant battles, giant robots and even bigger android butts.'" Winslett agreed that ''Nier: Automata "gets more and more engaging the deeper you go and might even evolve into one of those rare narratives that players are still talking about years down the road. Honest Game Trailers does a good job of breaking things down without piling on the spoilers, explaining that Automata is a fun, breezy action RPG that comes to a satisfying conclusion, only to reveal more and more plot points that 'casually destroy your ability to love.'" Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Nier: Automata Gets Cut To Ribbons In New Honest Game Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Nier: Automata Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action role-playing games Category:PlatinumGames Category:Square Enix Category:Japan